gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Keepers
Plot *note: this is only an idea it most likely won't happen so don't get your hopes up the story of keepers takes place in 2080 in a future where time travel is the new warfare. in 2070 the government has developed an time machine called the axiom which allowed any user to travel back in time to any period but unfortunately human kind was to unstable to use travel back in time but fortunately the government has created an drug called AIV advanced intelligence virus which made humans more stronger and athletic making the perfect assassin and giving them powers which allowed the use of time travel without the axiom they were called timekeepers. throughout the years the worlds superpowers developed an powerful government of timekeepers they were called The Sentinals. the sentinals developed an military unit of timekeepers called TSPU time and space protection unit anybody who become an timekeeper was forced to join the TSPU and follow three rules 1.an timekeeper must not let anybody in the past find out about them unless they are sent back to protect somebody important to the future 2. an timekeeper cannot change an persons fate such as saving an deceased family member or bringing an loved one from the past to the present unless they are important to humanity and the future timekeepers know this rule is harsh but they understand its something they have to accept to protect the time/space continuum 3.an timekeeper cannot kill anybody in any time period unless they are authorized to do so or if its something that threatens the continum and they cannot commit any crimes unless its absolutely necessary if an timekeeper breaks one of these rules and refuse to confess or surrender they will become an threat to the time and space continuum and will be captured or killed by the TSPU Gameplay the game will be open world and it will take place in several time periods the past, the present, and the future each period will have a huge open area to explore(each time period will be about the size of gta 4's map)which is filled with quest and npcs. a lot of hard choices will be made throughout the game that will affect the story, the time and space continuum and the player's relationships with other characters like for example if you travel to the present and decide to kill an military general who has won an harsh war in the future it will cause the war to cause more chaos since he's dead forcing players to be careful about what they do and what the consequence will be if they do it. combat is simple players will have the choice to engage their enemies any way they want you can either fight them with guns blazing or your outsmart your enemies using acrobatic and parkour moves and take them out with swift punches and actrobatic kicks if you think gunning down your enemies with assault rifles and high tech firearms is too boring heck if your character is strong enough he/she can take out an entire swat team unarmed but keeping a high calibur gun with you is always recommended just in cause you encounter an hostile timekeeper or an group of high tech mercenaries in the future traveling to other time periods is simple too you can simply travel to any of the games avalable time periods at the start of the game players will have a high tech wrist like screen watch on their arm(similar to the pipboy from fallout) players will be able to use it to call for allies and choose where they want to time travel next. Character/Protogonist customization customization will be unique it will allow you to decide what your protogonist is if you wanted your protogonist to be mysterious and badass and you don't anybody to know who he/she is you can make he/she don a high tech armored assassin suit if you wanted your character to be an old school badass you'd probably make him an gun wielding mercenary with sunglasses if you wanted your character to be an post apocalyptic hero you'd probably make him wear an gas mask and a bunch of dirty clothes the possibilities are endless Category:Games Category:Video Games